


You Speak, I'll Listen

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Godfather Sirius Black, Instant Attraction, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, bartender Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is due any day and Sirius is freaking out about being a godfather. At least there's a cute bartender that's a really good listener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Speak, I'll Listen

Sirius knocked back his whiskey and ordered another. Lily was due any day and Sirius was freaking out. He knew if anyone should be freaking out, it should be Lily and James, after all, they were the ones getting saddled with a kid for the rest of their lives. Still, everything was about to change and Sirius believed he was allowed to be worried about what was to come.

            Sirius ordered another, noticing how cute the bartender was. He may have been distraught, but not so much so that he couldn’t notice a fit, handsome bloke right in front of him. The bartender had light brown hair that fell nicely into his hazel eyes. He smiled easily, stretching his plump lips that Sirius very much wanted to taste. He had freckles splattered over his nose and on his neck. He was sexy in an almost effortless way, the shirtsleeves of his button down rolled up and his jeans just the right side of tight.

            It was a Tuesday night, so the pub wasn’t exactly crowded. Sirius was grateful for the fast service and couldn’t help wondering if the bartender was paying extra attention to him. He wouldn’t have minded if that was the case.

            “Something the matter?” the bartender asked, cocking his head to the side and looking at Sirius thoughtfully.

            Sirius swirled his glass and then took another sip of the Jameson’s. “My best mate is having a baby.”

            “Oh,” the bartender said, clearly not what he had been expecting.

            “And it’s just – you know – we’ve only been out of school for a couple of years. What’s the rush, right?”

            The bartender smiled. “Maybe they really want kids,” he offered gently.

            “Could be. It just seems like everything is happening so fast. I’m Sirius, by the way,” he said, finishing his drink and loving the bartender for filling his glass again without even needing to be asked. “As long as I’m baring my soul to you, we might as well know each other’s names. Unless you don’t feel like listening to my nonsense.”

            “Remus,” the bartender said, leaning his elbows on the bar, resting his chin in his hand. “And I don’t mind listening to your nonsense. It’s not like I’ve got much else to do tonight.”

            “I appreciate it,” Sirius said, tugging his fingers through his hair. “I can’t exactly talk to James about all this without sounding like a selfish bastard and my other mate Pete is all excited about the baby.”

            “What’s got you so worried?” Remus inquired, getting himself a glass of water and taking a sip. Sirius watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and felt his body heat up slightly. He decided to blame the alcohol.

            “I’ve never been around kids,” Sirius exclaimed, his mind slamming back to his problems instead of his sudden arousal. “I mean, my brother, Regulus, was only two years younger than me, so it’s not like I had a chance to know what it takes to watch a baby. My cousin Andromeda had a kid a couple of years back but my family had disowned her for marrying someone they didn't approve of, so I never got to watch that kid either. By the time I had been disowned as well, Nymphadora was already like four and could do things on her own. But babies take a lot of care!”

            Remus chuckled. “Your family sounds…intense. I’ve never heard of someone getting disowned by their family, let alone two people meeting the same fate.”

            “Oh, you have no idea,” Sirius told him, finishing his whiskey. “I’d better switch to beer or I’m going to get absolutely smashed.”

            Remus nodded and poured Sirius a pint. “So you don’t have much experience with children. It’s not that big of a deal, Sirius. You comfort the child when they’re crying, you change their nappies when they need it, and you don’t drop them on their heads. It’s pretty standard stuff.”

            “Yeah, I know all that,” Sirius said, waving his hand around. “But it’s a little life on the line and I’m going to be their godfather. What if they hate me?”

            “I think the fact that you’re even worried about such a thing is a good indicator that they won’t,” Remus responded, patting Sirius’s hand sympathetically. “Just be there for them. I don’t think they’ll ask for more than that.”

            Sirius smiled gratefully and took another sip of his beer, noticing that the bartender’s hand was still covering his own. “Thanks, that’s good advice.”

            “It’s no problem,” Remus said, giving Sirius’s hand a small squeeze before taking his hand away. “My best friends Frank and Alice are expecting a kid any day now. They said something similar to me when I was concerned about it. I wish I could say I was confident about it from the beginning, but I don’t have experience with children either.”

            Sirius laughed. “Same boat, huh?”

            “Pretty much.”

            “Can I get your number?” Sirius asked, grinning at Remus as charmingly as possible. “Maybe we could trade tips? Freak out about ruining our friends’ kids together?”

            Remus chuckled. “Smooth, very smooth. Using your friends’ child to pull, eh?”

            “What?” Sirius asked, feigning being indignant as he pressed his hand to his chest. “I would never!”

            Remus just shook his head. “Normally I would never do this, but you look like a lost little puppy that needs my help.”

            Sirius quirked an eyebrow. “Are you attracted to puppies, Remus?” he teased, leaning closer.

            “Maybe I have a penchant for taking in strays,” Remus said with a wink.

            Sirius had a sudden, overwhelming urge to kiss the man in front of him. Before he could act on it, his mobile rang shrill in his pocket and cutting through the moment like a machete. He sighed and fished it out as the caller ID flashed James.

            “What’s up, mate?” Sirius asked, licking his lips as he continued to stare at Remus.

            “Sirius, it’s happening!” James said, sounding panicked. “Lily’s water broke. It’s happening! We’re heading to hospital now. Are you going to meet us there?”

            “Shit,” Sirius cursed, scrubbing his hand over his face. “Yeah, I’m leaving right now. Bloody hell. How are you doing?”

            “I’m fine. At least I think I’m fine. In a bit of shock, I suppose.”

             “Yeah, I get that. I’m on my way. I’ll see you there and I'll bring the cigars.”

            “Thanks, Sirius,” James responded sincerely. “Just…thanks.”

            “You got it, brother. I’ll see you soon.”

            Sirius rang off and felt panic welling up inside him. “I have to go. I have to get to hospital.” He searched his pockets madly to make sure he had everything.

            “Of course,” Remus said, smiling kindly. “Go on.”

            Sirius threw down a couple of notes to cover his bill and then rushed out of the bar. He hailed a cab and could barely sit still for the entire ride. It wasn’t until he was halfway to the hospital that he realized he’d never gotten Remus’s number. It was too late to turn back. He had no choice but to keep going. James was counting on him and he was more important than some cute bartender. Still, Sirius felt his stomach sink in disappointment.

 

                                                                                                                 ***

 

            Sirius forgot everything – his fears, his anxieties, his disappointments – and his world narrowed down to the tiny baby in his arms. He’d never seen such a tiny person before in his life and he loved Harry immediately. He had Lily’s bright green eyes and James unkempt dark hair. He was perfect.

            “You and I are going to have so much fun together,” Sirius whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “And I’ll tell you all kinds of embarrassing stories about your dad when you’re older. I’ve got loads.”

            “I’d be very nervous if I were your friend,” a voice said. Sirius looked up and into the face of Remus Lupin. He couldn’t believe the man was actually here and Sirius worried for a moment that he was hallucinating. He'd been thinking about him ever since he'd gotten to the hospital. The baby had taken hours to be born and Sirius spent the entire night in the waiting room with James coming in with updates every once in a while. He had nothing to distract him and so his mind frequently went back to Remus. He had wondered what Remus was doing and wished he could text him. There was something calming about Remus and Sirius had wished for his presence. Now with the man standing in front of him, he couldn't help wondering if he had wished the man into existence. 

            “Remus?”

            “Hi,” Remus said, smiling at him. “Saw you from down the hall and thought I’d come and say hi. I was visiting Frank and Alice, I promise I’m not stalking you.”

            Sirius laughed quietly. “So they had their kid then, huh?”

            “Yeah,” Remus nodded, running his fingers through his hair. “Yesterday morning actually. They waited to call until it was done.”

            “Huh, so their kid and Harry are just one day apart,” Sirius said, glancing down at the sleeping lump of child.

            “Yep, Neville was born on the 30th,” Remus informed him, looking down at Harry.

            “Neville?” Sirius asked, smirking impishly.

            “Mmhmm,” Remus hummed, pressing his lips together in an obvious attempt not to smile. “Neville Longbottom.”

            ‘Oh that poor kid,” Sirius said, shaking his head. "He'll be teased mercilessly at school. Do his parents hate him already?"

            “Stop it,” Remus said, swatting at his arm.

            “Hey! I’m holding a baby here!”

            “You’re the worst,” Remus told him.

            “Let me just drop the sprog off with his parents and then we can talk properly, alright?” Sirius asked, his face hopeful. He was anxious to get Remus alone and make sure they were not going to lose each other again.

            “Okay,” Remus answered softly. “I’ll be right here.”

            Sirius smiled up at him and then hurried off to Lily’s hospital room. When he entered, Lily was asleep in the bed and James was on the chair next to her. Sirius tiptoed over and placed little Harry into the bassinet the hospital had provided.

            “Alright, Padfoot?” James asked quietly, his fingers laced through his wife’s.

            “Yeah,” Sirius answered, going over and placing his hand on James’s shoulder. “You did good, mate.”

            “I didn’t do anything except stand here terrified,” James said, staring at Lily adoringly.

            “That’s one cute kid you’ve got there,” Sirius informed him, giving James’s shoulder a squeeze and then removing his hand.

            “He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” James asked, his eyes shinning proudly as he glanced over at his sleeping son.

            “Thanks, for letting me be a part of it,” Sirius said, feeling very soppy. “Part of your family.”

            “You are my family,” James insisted, looking up at Sirius. “You’re my brother.”

            Sirius smiled. “I’ll be back in a little while.”

            "What about the cigars?" 

             "We'll smoke them soon, I promise," Sirius said, looking at the door longingly. 

            “I know that look,” James said, accusingly. “Off to go pull one of the male nurses?”

            “Let’s just say I’ve got someone waiting for me,” Sirius retorted, heading out of the room quietly. He ducked back into the hallway and found Remus sitting on a bench, drumming his fingers against his leg idly.

            Remus looked up as Sirius approached and grinned at him shyly. “Hello again,” he said, standing up.

            Sirius pressed in close, wanting no mistake about his intentions. “Hello you,” he responded, leaning up and ghosting his lips over Remus’s. “I still need your number.”

            Remus did a sharp intake of break. “You can have it,” he said, running his fingers through Sirius’s hair. “You can have anything you want.”

            “Anything?” Sirius asked, sucking teasingly on Remus’s lower lip.

            “I don’t think I’d be able to say no to you,” Remus admitted, turning his head to the side and pressing his lips firmly against Sirius’s.

            Sirius moaned softly and placed his hands on Remus’s hips, hauling him in closer and deepening the kiss. Sirius couldn’t even bring himself to care that he was currently snogging another bloke in the middle of a hospital hallway.

            “Come home with me,” Sirius requested, breaking the kiss before things got out of hand. It was one thing to snog Remus in public, it was another to shag him.

            “Yes,” Remus breathed out. “Yes please.”

            Sirius chuckled. “Are you always this polite?”

            Remus grinned and bit down at Sirius’s exposed collarbone. “Not always,” he growled, making Sirius shiver. His want for the man in front of him was insatiable.

            Grabbing Remus’s arm, he hauled him towards the lift and punched the button for the ground floor. The doors didn’t even have a chance to shut before they were kissing again. Sirius shoved Remus up against the wall and was invading Remus’s mouth with his enthusiastic tongue.

            “I thought – oh god – I thought I was going to have to wait to see you again,” Remus gasped out, his hands gripping anywhere on Sirius he could. “For you to come back to the pub.”

            “It wouldn’t have been a long wait,” Sirius informed him, kissing down Remus’s neck. “I wouldn’t have been able to stay away.”

            Remus groaned and brought Sirius up for more kissing, not that Sirius was going to complain. “Wanted you –“ Remus murmured against Sirius’s mouth. “From the moment you walked in.”

            “I was miserable that night until we started talking,” Sirius confessed, nipping at Remus’s bottom lip.

            “Well then misery looks good on you,” Remus teased, bucking against Sirius.

            The lift doors dinged open and Sirius pulled Remus outside. They managed to keep their hands off each other in the taxi, but just barely. The air felt thick with tension as Sirius waited to have his hands on Remus again. 

            The cab pulled up in front of Remus’s pub and Sirius paid before nearly shoving Remus out of the car in his haste. Remus unlocked the door and they stumbled together into the pub. “I live upstairs,” Remus told him as they pushed and pulled each other inside.

            “No time for stairs,” Sirius growled, unbuttoning Remus’s shirt. “Need you now.”

            Remus moaned and kissed Sirius hungrily. It took them a few moments but they managed to get undressed. Pale, gorgeous skin was laid out in front of him and Sirius wanted to claim every inch of it. He promised himself he would later.

            “What do you prefer?” Sirius asked, hoping Remus would understand his meaning.

            “Want you to fuck me,” Remus answered with a breathy little moan.

            Sirius groaned in agreement, wanting the exact same thing. He pressed Remus up against the bar and kissed him desperately. “Do you have anything?” Sirius inquired, wanting to get things going as soon as possible.

            Remus leaned over the bar and grabbed a condom and a foil packet of lubricant.

            “Behind the bar, really?” Sirius asked, chuckling.

            “It’s for the customers,” Remus retorted. “I try to make sure people are safe.”

            “Yeah, sure, it’s not just for when you meet handsome blokes and want to have a shag.”

            “Well that too,” Remus said with a wry grin.

            Sirius couldn’t get enough of Remus, even when he had three fingers buried deep inside him. Remus had his hands on the bar, his head thrown back, pressing into Sirius’s fingers with need. It was a glorious sight, the sunlight streaming in through the windows. He’d never been inside a pub during the day before and it gave the whole proceedings a strange, dreamlike quality.

            “Sirius, please!” Remus cried out, his arse swallowing up Sirius’s fingers greedily.

            Sirius had drawn it out as much as he was able in his current state. His prick was aching to be sheathed in Remus’s tight heat. He pulled his fingers out and heard Remus whimper at the loss. Quickly, he rolled the condom on and smeared it with lube. He was losing patience fast but he wasn’t careless.

            The first slide inside Remus’s body was delicious. He pressed kisses along Remus’s spine and then sunk in deeper. It was already so good and Sirius hadn’t even begun yet. He slid a hand up and teased Remus’s nipple, making Remus gasp. Some time when he was less desperate for it, he was going to find every erogenous zone on Remus’s body and make the man scream for him.

            But for now he grabbed Remus’s hips and set the pace, circling his hips until he found the right angle.

            “Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Remus moaned, pressing back against Sirius and spreading his legs wider.

            “That’s what we’re doing, love,” Sirius joked, thrusting a bit harder.

            "Wanker," Remus shot back before moaning loudly. 

            Sirius knew he wasn’t going to last long. He was too pent up and Remus was making the sexiest noises. He wrapped a hand around Remus’s cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

            Remus cried out and Sirius felt the bartender shaking in his arms as his release coated over Sirius’s hand. His body clenched around Sirius’s cock and that was all it took to tip Sirius over the edge. With a grunt, he filled the condom, his cock pulsing inside Remus’s body.

            “Fuck, that was good,” he said, resting his forehead between Remus’s shoulder blades.

            “Very good,” Remus murmured, sounding exhausted.

            Sirius gently pulled out and pitched the condom in the rubbish bin. “So you live upstairs, huh?”

            “I do,” Remus said, turning around and leaning against the bar. He looked positively obscene with his lips swollen from kissing.

            “Feel like cuddling a godfather?” Sirius asked jokingly.

            Remus laughed and tugged Sirius close. “It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
